L'Héritière des deux Royaumes
by Salem75
Summary: Jeune princesse du Gondor élevée par les Hommes de l'Est, Ethain ne reculera devant rien pour sauver son Royaume du chaos. Aidée des Mages Bleus, elle devra faire face à son destin et aux lourds secrets qui entourent son existence. MAJ AVRIL 2016: EN COURS DE REECRITURE
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc ma première fiction basée sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai finalement décidé de le coucher enfin sur le papier… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et, n'étant pas une spécialiste du genre, j'attends vos avis/impressions qui sont très importants pour moi. Le contexte et beaucoup de personnages appartiennent à Tolkien ! Voilà pour le crédit. En ce qui concerne l'intrigue elle se basera sur deux époques : l'après-guerre et un retour temporel datant de la Communauté que nous suivrons pendant leur périple… Qui sera différent de par mon scénario et l'intégration de mon personnage principal ^^ Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

Note : la fiction a été réécrite et mise à jour en avril 2016.

**L'Héritière des deux Royaumes**

La Guerre de l'Anneau est terminée, Sauron et ses armées sont défaits.

Peu après le sacrement d'Aragorn et de son épouse Arwen, deux enfants naissent de leur union : Eldarion et sa sœur jumelle, Eledhwen.

Tous se réjouissent de ces naissances qui marquent le début d'un nouvel âge d'or pour le Gondor pendant que dans l'ombre les anciens ennemis du Gondor s'activent à de sombres desseins en orchestrant l'enlèvement d'un des héritiers afin de faire pression sur le nouveau Roi.

Quelques années plus tard la guerre se répand de nouveau et menace d'embraser toute la Terre du Milieu.

Elevée par les Hommes de l'Est et aidée du Mage Bleu Alatar, Eledhwen entreprend de faire cesser ces ravages en faisant en sorte de stopper ces événements avant même qu'ils ne se produisent…

**Personnages principaux :**

- Eledhwen/Ethain : fille d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, élevée par les Haradrim et les Orientaux

- Junast In'bad : Seigneur de Guerre Haradrim, tuteur d'Ethain

- Amrûkh : Seigneur de Guerre Haradrim hostile au Gondor

- Matriarche Luminya / Mère de la Nuit: reine Orientale, citadelle de Rhûn

- Kelia du clan Emhat : guerrière Orientale

- Alatar : Mage Bleu

- Sakina : apprentie Orientale, amie d'Ethain

- Aragorn : roi du Gondor, père d'Eledhwen

- Arwen : reine du Gondor, mère d'Eledhwen


	2. Chapter 1: Les Hommes de l

**Chapitre 1 : Les Hommes de L'Est.**

La citée blanche s'éveillait au petit matin, les pâles rayons de soleils enjolivant les murs de Minas Thirit. Ce jour marquait les deux ans de la fin de la Dernière Guerre et du siège de la ville dont les traces étaient encore visibles malgré le temps écoulé. Une longue procession gardée s'avançait vers elle, sortant d'une Osgiliath toujours en reconstruction. La ville répartie sur les deux côtés de l'Anduin avait beaucoup plus souffert lors de sa prise par les hordes d'Orcs de Sauron que sa grande sœur. Les ruines qui la constituaient avaient dût être abattues par sécurité, les terrains dégagés pour espérer pouvoir rebâtir des deux côtés du fleuve. Les ponts avaient été réparés, chacun encadrés désormais par d'imposantes statues saluant le courage des braves tombés lors des combats afin que jamais ne soit oublié leurs sacrifices. Les Champs de Pelennor que le convoi traversait avaient également soufferts des combats qui avaient fait rage lors de la Guerre. Cependant, la volonté et le courage des hommes étaient entrain de transformer petit à petit cette zone désertique en de grands champs agricoles parsemés d'habitations qui fleurissaient comme des champignons : conséquence de la reconstruction d'Osgiliath en cours et de la nécessité de reloger ses habitants. Deux hautes tours de guets avaient également été érigées le long du chemin menant à Minas Thirit afin d'assurer la sécurité du peuple et le bon acheminement des marchandises contre les restes de l'armée maudite de Sauron qui pullulaient encore en Terre du Milieu. Sans véritable chef, les Orcs s'étaient rassemblés en plusieurs tribus primitives animés de la même soif de sang que lors de l'apogée de leur espèce lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau : autant d'ennemis potentiels à surveiller, même aujourd'hui. Avec une armée régulière à reformer, les temps étaient encore troubles et la sécurité très sommaire en dehors des murs en ruines d'Osgiliath.

La procession composée de chevaliers du Gondor et d'autres individus richement habillés fût stoppée juste avant leur sortie d'Ilias, le nom du nouveau village entre Osgiliath et Minas Thirit s'était donné.

- Halte ! Somma un des gardes du royaume en levant la main.

Le Capitaine de la Garde fit un signe à son camarade et descendit de cheval.

- Nous escortons la délégation des Hommes de l'Est, l'informa-t-il en tendant un papier à la sentinelle.

Celle-ci le détailla brièvement avant d'hocher la tête.

- Qu'ils passent et s'en aillent rapidement, dit-il assez fort pour que ses paroles soient bien entendues.

La tension entre les deux peuples n'était pas retombée avec la guerre, loin s'en faut. Leur défaite aux côtés de l'armée de Sauron avait valut aux Haradrims vaincus d'être convoqués par le nouveau Roi du Gondor pour discuter des termes de leur reddition encore non-officielle. Les pertes du côté des hommes du Harad avaient été presque totales avec le massacre de leurs soldats par l'armée des morts contrôlée par Aragorn lors de la bataille finale : des pertes impossibles à compenser avant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle génération. Vulnérable à une invasion, c'est ce qui expliquait que les tribus aient accéder à la requête d'entrevue du Gondor aussi rapidement, mettant temporairement de côté leurs différents afin de présenter un front uni.

Trois des plus grands Seigneur de Guerre avaient donc été choisis afin de représenter un Royaume du Harad exempt de chef depuis la chute du Mordor. Les Haradrim étaient désormais divisés en plusieurs Royaumes, plus ou moins importants selon les régions, et se livraient régulièrement à plusieurs guerres fratricides pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir laissé vacant.

A leurs côtés se trouvait également la délégation Orientale, composée de deux ambassadeurs, dont une femme.

- Passez ! Fit la sentinelle.

- C'est si gentil de leur part, marmonna un des dignitaires du Harad.

Le Seigneur de Guerre Junast In'bad regarda un instant son rival, agacé.

- Trêve de sarcasme Seigneur Amrûkh. Nous ne sommes ici pour parler paix, pas pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Amrûkh, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la carrure impressionnante le fixa de ses yeux sombres. Dedans se lisait tout le mépris qu'une telle situation lui procurait.

- Ah oui ? Rétorqua-t-il méprisant.

- Oui.

- Ah, Junast… Toujours aussi enclin à faire des courbettes devant les chiens du Gondor qui se repaissent de leur victoire si injustement acquise.

- C'est nécessaire afin de préserver le Harad et les terres Orientales, intervint une voix féminine au côté d'In'bad.

Le Seigneur de Guerre se pencha sur sa monture pour voir celle qui avait prit la parole. Elle se tenait fièrement sur son destrier, arborant l'armure typique des Orientaux, faite d'écailles d'ors qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs parties de son corps.

- Que voilà de noble parole femme.

La concernée ne tourna même pas la tête, habituée à cette attitude.

- Je vous prierais de me nommer par mon titre Seigneur Amrûkh. Je suis votre égale.

- Douce illusion. Ce n'est pas parce que votre clan a fait preuve de faiblesse que je la partage.

La « faiblesse » dont parlait Amrûkh fût l'une des conséquences directe du tournant de la guerre avec la chute de Sauron. Ainsi les rôles autrefois détenus par les hommes, avaient été assumé à leur départ pour la guerre par nulle autre que leurs femmes Ce qui aurait dût être temporaire s'était désormais normalisé devant le vide laissé par les hommes morts qui ne reviendraient jamais dans leurs foyers.

- Mesurez vos paroles… Elles pourraient bien desservir un jour prochain.

- J'ai hâte, dit-il méprisant en regardant de nouveau devant lui.

- Paix ! maugréa l'autre Seigneur. Notre tâche est déjà si délicate qu'il serait malvenu de nous entre-tuer. Il nous faut suivre le Plan.

- Le Plan. Oui… Nous allons tendre notre main droite… Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que la gauche leur réserve, murmura le Seigneur du Harad contestataire.

- Alors gardez pour vous votre animosité le temps de l'accomplissement de notre dessein, conclu la femme Orientale sur ton qui ne laissait place à aucune nouvelle discussion.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Le reste du voyage les menant aux Portes de la Citée se déroula dans le silence, tous concentrés sur les évènements à venir. Tout avait été calculé et méthodiquement organisé. Leur avenir commun en dépendait. Il y aurait tout d'abord les présentations… Les pourparlers… Les négociations… Puis un grand coup de poignard, au sens figuré, porté en plein cœur du nouveau dirigeant de Gondor et de sa Dame… Une pensée assez joyeuse pour faire sourire Amrûkh jusqu'au dernier pallier de la Citée des Rois.

Junast et tout le reste de la délégation avaient mis pied à terre et se dirigeaient vers le dernier poste de sécurité avant le Palais du Roi. Leur escorte avait changé, le relais passé à une autre compagnie de gardes. Ils marchèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes, croisant à certains détours une population qui regardait d'un mauvais œil la présence des anciens alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Cœur du vieil Haradrim n'en était que plus alourdi par la tâche qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Oui, la Paix il le désirait à l'inverse de nombre de ses rivaux, Amrûkh en tête, mais il était hors de question que le Harad paie le prix fort. Il leur fallait donc un moyen de pression. Après avoir exposé à contrecœur son idée, ceux qui représentaient le Harad et les terres Orientales avaient finalement accepté de concert. Il n'y aurait pas d'essais : lorsque cela commencerait, la machine serait lancé et il serait impossible de faire machine arrière. On les fit venir au plus haut de la citée, près de l'Arbre Blanc : symbole du Gondor depuis des siècles, où ils furent isolés entre dignitaires. Tout les gardes du corps Haradrim et Orientaux furent priés de patienter dans des baraquements qui leurs avaient été réservés tandis que les jeune femmes portant les tenues de simples servantes étaient amenées dans un espace réservé aux domestiques. C'était sur cette tradition que les Hommes de l'Est escomptaient accomplir leur sombre dessein. Sûrs de leur virilité et de l'aspect inoffensif de ces demoiselles, jamais les hommes du Gondor ne verraient en elles une menace susceptible d'intervenir. Une servante en particulier lâcha un dernier coup d'œil au Seigneur Junast, auquel il répondit par un bref mouvement de tête. Tout était en place et rien ne pourrait désormais arrêter l'engrenage qui s'était mit en place. Soupirant, il se dirigea avec ses égaux vers la Salle du Trône et vers le Roi du Gondor.

On les fit pénétrer dans une salle du trône du Gondor resplendissante d'une blancheur immaculée qui fit cligner des yeux les dignitaires de l'Est. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire personne à part quelques émissaires du Rohan, du royaume des Nains et quelques Elfes. Junast reconnut le si tristement célèbre Legolas, fils de Thranduil, qui les observait, à l'affût. Le Seigneur du Harad n'aimait pas les Elfes. Vraiment pas. Ils se montraient si fiers, si vaniteux et si sûrs de leur supériorité… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Nains. Il trouvait étrange qu'ils soient là, leur réputation isolationniste n'était plus à démontrer. Le Haradrim finit par se poser sur le couple royal. Les histoires comptant la beauté de la nouvelle reine étaient pour une fois vraies. Il émanait d'elle une telle douceur, une telle grâce si rayonnante qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques regrets pour la peine qu'il allait prochainement lui infliger.

- Que les Dieux nous pardonnes, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'inclinant.


	3. Chapter 2: l'Enlèvement

**Chapitre 2 : L'Enlèvement.**

D'un geste rapide la lame de la guerrière déguisée en servante prénommée Kelia, du clan Emhat, pénétra dans l'abdomen du dernier garde qui l'avait escorté, elle et ses consœurs. Toutes agirent de concerts pour cacher dans un renfoncement les quatre cadavres. Les ordres avaient été pourtant clairs : faire le moins de victimes possibles. Cependant dans le Palais du Roi, en direction de la chambre accueillant les précieux bébés, l'Orientale savait qu'il serait impossible de ne pas faire couler le sang. Grâce à la complicité de deux gardes richement récompensés, le groupe disposait du plan du Palais ainsi que le sens des tours de garde et pour finir de vêtements de serviteurs du Palais : un déguisement fort utile pour rester le plus discret possible. A cause de leurs peaux marquées par le soleil, il était primordial de garder tête basse, au risque d'être reconnues comme étrangères à ces terres. Sur les cinq fausses servantes, deux resteraient en retrait pour s'assurer que les corps ne soient pas découverts et ainsi garder leur seule voie de sortie. Kelia prit la tête des deux dernières guerrières en se forçant à ne pas courir. Inutile d'attirer l'attention. Grâce aux information dont elles disposaient, le trio réussit à éviter les gardes. Deux domestiques n'eurent pas cette chance. Kelia n'en éprouvait aucuns remords : la survie de sa terre natale valait plus que la vie de quelques victimes collatérales. Arrivée à la terrasse visée, Kelia leva le poing et fit signe à ses sœurs d'armes. Une fit le guet tandis que sa chef et la dernière guerrière se mirent à escalader la façade. A quelques mètres de hauteur se trouvait la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre royale. L'ascension était tout sauf aidée. Si Kelia réussit, l'autre fille eut le malheur de rater une prise. Cette dernière réussit à se rattraper à un balconnet mais ne pût éviter de se faire une entorse à la réception. Peu importe, elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer. L'Orientale sentait ses muscles s'épuiser au fur et à mesure de la montée. Heureusement cette dernière arrivait à sa conclusion.

Arrivée à son objectif, Kelia fit un dernier effort pour se hisser sur le balcon en question. Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement : la nourrice qui se tenait devant des doubles portes menant sur le balcon la repéra. Les quelques secondes d'incrédulité lui furent fatales… Ou presque. Kelia décocha un couteau de lancé pour la figer dans son épaule. Blessée, l'Elfe s'écroula, permettant à son agresseur de se ruer sur elle et l'assumer d'un coup de poing. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par l'épargner. Inutile de la tuer pour le moment.

Des pleurs de bébés attirèrent l'attention de l'Orientale qui se dirigea vers les deux berceaux royaux. Kelia dévisagea les deux nourrissons avant de prendre dans ses bras la fille pour mieux la détailler. Ses deux yeux gris l'observaient avec curiosité. Ses oreilles se terminaient légèrement en pointes : cependant rien de comparable avec celles des Elfes. Le Sang humain de cet Aragorn avait de toute évidence dilué cette caractéristique génétique. La jeune femme enveloppa le nouveau-né dans sa veste et plusieurs tissus qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, spécialement prévus pour la manœuvre. Après un dernier coup d'œil au mâle, elle tourna les talons. Ses instructions étaient d'enlever la fille et non son frère. Kelia déroula la corde qu'elle avait enroulée sur elle-même pour l'attacher solidement à la balustrade du balcon. Elle balança le reste de la corde dans le vide pour s'en servir de corde de rappel. La bonne choisit ce moment pour gémir, signe de son réveil imminent. Peut-être aurait-elle dût la tuer. Dans tout les cas elle n'avait plus le temps de faire machine arrière. Elle rejoignit ses deux camarades. Celle qui était tombée boitillait mais semblait encore capable de les accompagner. L'enfant se mit alors à pleurnicher. Kelia découvrir légèrement sa tête pour lui murmurer d'un ton apaisant :

- Chu-chut, petite enfant du désert. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, lui dit-elle. Tout sera bientôt finit.

- Hé ! Vous !

La voix masculine la fit sursauter. Devant elles se tenaient deux gardes en armes.

- Partez, nous les retiendrons ! Fit une des Orientales en tapant l'épaule de Kelia. Notre mission avant tout.

Les deux dégainèrent leurs cimeterres cachées dans leurs vêtements avant de foncer sur les défenseurs du Gondor. Une fois le combat engagé, Kelia en profita pour disparaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, une cloche d'alerte se mit à résonner. De toute évidence ses deux camarades n'avaient pas réussi à contenir leurs opposants. Elles étaient désormais repérées. Le temps était compté. La jeune femme accéléra le pas, maintenant contre elle le seul espoir de paix de son royaume.

_**§- Peu de temps après -§**_

Le Palais était désormais en effervescence. L'alarme résonnait depuis à peine quelques secondes mais déjà les Soldats du Gondor avaient commencé à verrouiller les accès menant aux étages supérieurs. Kelia courait, suivant à la lettre ses instructions de bataille. Sa dernière guerrière la suivait à la trace, prête à défendre leurs vides ainsi que leur précieux otage. Lorsqu'elles finirent par arriver dans la grande cour de l'Arbre Blanc, les soldats de l'Est composant l'escorte des dignitaires avaient déjà engagé le combat, rendant coup sur coup aux lames des soldats royaux du Gondor. Quelques corps gisaient déjà à terre, certains inanimés, d'autres simplement blessés. Kelia dût contourner le gros des troupes, talonnée par ses poursuivants, pour se placer au pied de l'Arbre Blanc. Elle dégaina ensuite sa dague pour la mettre proche du nourrisson et hurla :

- Soldats du Gondor, cessez le combat ! Où l'Héritière en paiera le prix !

Le tumulte ambiant ne lui permit pas de se faire entendre de tous dans l'instant, aussi fallut-il encore plusieurs longues secondes pour que sa menace soit perçue par les défenseurs de la Citée. Incrédules, ceux-ci rompirent le combat, permettant aux Hommes de l'Est de se regrouper autour de la guerrière, toutes armes levées pour former un véritable barrage de lances et de boucliers. Les portes de la Salle du Trône choisirent ce moment pour s'ouvrir en grands, dévoilant les émissaires fermement tenus en respect par les Gardes de la Tour. Derrière eux se tenait le Roi du Gondor, suivit de près de sa femme Arwen dont le visage exprimait clairement la terreur. Aragorn leva son bras armé en direction de la bataille.

- Cela suffit !

Les Gardes restèrent sur leurs positions, dévisageant avec colère les combattants venus de l'Est. Le nouveau Roi se tourna vers les émissaires, le visage marqué par la colère.

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouez ?! Voulez-vous la guerre ?! Libérez mon enfant !

Bien qu'impressionnée par la prestance d'Aragorn, Junast ne se démonta pas et alla se placer devant ses pairs, les mains bien visibles.

- Roi, ceci n'a rien d'une déclaration de guerre. Au contraire. Voyez ça comme… Un moyen de parvenir à un compromis mutuellement profitable.

- Un compromit ? Rugit Legolas du royaume Sylvestre. En quoi prendre en otage l'un des héritiers au trône le permettrait ?!

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec nous, Elfe ! Gronda cette fois un Amrûkh excédé. Votre petite convocation est en soi une humiliation assez démonstrative de vos intentions pour nous avoir forcés à prendre des mesures efficaces.

Il leva les bras, comme pour prendre à témoin toute les personnes présentes.

- Vous vouliez nous rabaisser, nous prendre nos terres et nous affaiblir. Il n'en est rien ! Nous, représentants de l'Est, nous avons désormais un moyen de vous tenir en laisse… Roi, termina-t-il dédaigneux.

Junast reprit la parole, se sachant bien plus diplomate que son rival.

- Nous emmènerons l'héritière en Harad où elle sera traitée comme une princesse des sables.

Elle y apprendra nos us et coutumes et nous garantira que vous ne tenterez rien qui pourrait mettre à mal notre souveraineté.

- Dans le cas contraire, siffla Amrûkh… Nous n'hésiterons pas à la tuer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les belligérants tandis qu'Aragorn se retenait de pourfendre ses anciens invités devenus ennemis. Tout en maudissant ceux de l'Est, son esprit était tourné vers les paroles des émissaires et des conséquences que cela engendrerait ainsi que du moyen qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa fille sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

- Vous osez menacer la fille du Roi ! Fit l'ami Elfique du descendant d'Isildur.

- Gardez votre salive Elfe ! Menaça encore une fois Amrûkh. Ce n'est pas à vous que nous nous adressons !

Ne voyant pas d'issue possible, le Roi du Gondor releva la tête, emprunt d'une farouche détermination.

- Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'en arriver là. Il doit exister un autre moyen pour garantir la paix.

Le Seigneur Haradrim dénia de la tête. Il y avait déjà pensé et retourné la question dans tout les sens possibles. Non, il ne voyait aucun autre moyen.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé (Amrûkh renifla de dédain sous le regard sévère de l'envoyée Orientale). Mais nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre offre : laissez les terres de l'Est. Gardez vos bataillons en vos territoires sans jamais violer notre espace et rien de fâcheux n'arrivera à la princesse. Nous nous engageons à faire de même. Et lors de son 17ème anniversaire, la vérité lui sera révélée et elle pourra si elle le souhaite vous revenir. Je suis sûr qu'avec les années, elle saura comprendre la raison de tout ceci… La raison de son sacrifice. Un sacrifice qui épargnera un nombre considérable de vie. Un sacrifice digne d'une véritable princesse.

Il s'approcha à petit pas du couple royal mais fût stoppé par deux lances. Le guerrier soupira et fixa Aragorn, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je sais que vous trouvez cet acte odieux et vil. Mais pensez à ce que vous feriez à notre place. Nos royaumes sont affaiblis par la guerre et nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de votre simple parole, aussi sincère puisse-t-elle être.

Le Roi laissa ses yeux dérivés vers l'Orientale qui tenait son enfant, la lame toujours menaçante. Arwen quant à elle tremblait de tout son corps, terrorisée devant la situation. De toute évidence la situation leur avait échappé, et elle ne voyait pas de solutions qui ne se solderaient par une guerre et la mort de son enfant. Un flash suivit d'un vertige la prit, comme la fois où elle avait faillit quitter la Terre du Milieu. Une image d'une jeune femme, aux yeux gris qui lui souriaient.

- Nécessaire, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Avenirs possibles, continua-t-elle en désignant quelque chose derrière elle.

Arwen et celle qui devait être sa fille se trouvaient dans les Champs de Pélénnor. Derrière la Citée Blanche resplendissait. Osgiliath était rebâtie, les cultures en fleurs. Puis tout se brouilla. Le feu consommait la ville. Des cris de terreurs, de la fumée noire s'élevait au-dessus de la Citée des Rois. La Reine Elfe revint dans le présent, le souffle erratique. Elle se trouvait de nouveau aux côtés de son mari. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa progéniture retenue captive. Etait-ce l'avenir qu'elle avait entrevu ? Une sorte d'avertissement ? Pouvait-elle vraiment y porter crédit ? Au plus profond d'elle-même, Arwen en était convaincue.

- Ais-je votre parole d'homme ? Demanda-t-elle à la surprise générale, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Que rien ne lui arrivera ? Qu'elle sera traitée décemment ?

Perturbé, Junast acquiesça de la tête doucement, le cœur serré.

- Je vous en fais le serment madame.

Aragorn dévisagea son épouse, incrédule.

- Tu ne vas pas…

Celle-ci posa une main qu'elle se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle se pencha vers le creux de son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

- Mon cœur saigne à cette idée, mais Je préfère savoir notre fille vivante et loin de nous avec l'assurance d'une paix durable… Que morte avec l'annonce de nouveaux malheurs. J'ai… Vu les différentes conséquences de la décision que nous devons prendre. Il te faut me faire confiance.

Aragorn dévisagea sa femme, perdu et sous le choc que cela impliquait. Laisser sa fille partir avec ceux de l'Est… Ne la revoir que lorsqu'elle sera devenue une jeune femme éduquée par les ennemis ancestraux du Royaume du Gondor. Est-ce vraiment possible ? Comme un père pouvait-il l'accepter ? Comment pouvait-il l'accepter ? Après toutes les épreuves traversées, il semblerait que le Destin n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Les paroles d'Arwen le troublaient. Le Roi la savait capable de préscience, comme son propre père Elfe. C'est une vision qui l'avait à l'époque poussé de ne pas rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. C'est une vision qui avait poussé le Seigneur de Fondcombe à forger Andùril avec les fragments de Narsil. Cette même-épée qui lui avait permit de prendre le commandement de l'Armée des Morts. C'est une vision qui avait sauvé le Royaume. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, conscient de la décision qu'il devait prendre. La Paix serait établie. D'autres fils, d'autres filles à travers la Terre du Milieu ne connaitraient pas la souffrance et la mort. Laisser sa fille partir n'en était pas plus facile mais l'idée que ce sacrifice serve une cause supérieure à son existence arrivait à rendre la chose presque supportable.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, souffla Arwen à son oreille, la voix tremblante.

Le Roi vit des larmes perler le long de ses joues et dût se retenir pour ne pas s'effondre. Il se tint devant Junast et s'exprima d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions :

- Si jamais il lui arrive malheur… Si jamais vous ne respectez pas votre parole… Je vous retrouverais. Je détruirais vos Royaumes et tout ce qui est cher à vos yeux.

Le Haradrim s'inclina légèrement en signe d'accord.

- Alors nous nous comprenons.

Bien décidée à saisir l'opportunité, l'envoyée Orientale prit la parole :

- La chose est dire. Il est temps pour nous de partir… En paix.

Aragorn fit un signe de tête à ses lanciers pour laisser partir les émissaires qui allèrent rejoindre leurs soldats, toujours prêts si le combat venait à reprendre. Arwen demanda une ultime faveur, que Junast lui accorda malgré les protestations d'Amrûkh : celle d'embrasser une dernière fois son enfant et de lui transmettre son bijou d'Elfe qu'elle avait autrefois donné à Aragorn en témoignage de son amour.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs blessés et leurs morts, les dignitaires entamèrent la descente de la citée. Kelia gardait sa lame prête à frapper au cas où la situation venait à changer. Rien ne se passa et c'est ainsi que la compagnie de l'Est quitta lentement Minas Thirit, laissant derrière elle peine et chagrin avec en son sein l'espoir de tout un peuple de voir la paix perdurer.


End file.
